Black Stitches
by EspadaScream
Summary: He use to have it all. Perfect life anything he wanted he had. Now it's changed and everything has been taken from him and he's been warped into a monster. Now he wants revenge and he'll go to any lengths even if it means becoming a monster himself.


So here we go this is my new story. I got the idea while sitting in my college cafe and decided to write about it. So enjoy!

* * *

_These stitches remind everyday why I haven't tried taking my own life. They show me what I had and what he took from me. I use to be a human being with hopes, dreams, and love. But all of that is gone now and now I sit here staring at these black stitches and plot my revenge. Letting it consume me, making me into an actual monster. At least I look the part. I will let the darkness of my hate consume me to the core and I will make sure he will feel the same pain I have felt._

* * *

The traffic lights blazed through the cheap windows into the warehouse that had long since been abandoned. A slight shuffle of movement and a small light was flicked on. The figure was of a male, about 5'4 dressed in a large black sweatshirt and baggy jeans with beat up converse shoes.

He picked up a backpack and dumped it onto a table.

Medical equipment and various objects such as safety pins, chains, and even some restraining equipment fell out. Some of the equipment caked in blood. He lowered his hood and the true horror was seen. The male had messy black hair that had been angrily cut at in certain areas.

His skin was pale almost white like he had not been out in the sun in a long time.

Thick black stitches held the males lips shut. Another set of stitches went from the corner of right eye back to his ear another one starting in the middle of his left cheek and reaching down and under his chin and stopping before reaching the neck. Then his eyes, they were devoid of any life, they were hazed over by a misty white, even the pupils had turned white.

The male picked up the bloody scalpel before a small smile formed on his stitched lips. He picked up a rag and began to one by one clean the equipment.

A cell phone began to chime loudly and it echoed through-out the warehouse.

The male stopped in his minstrels and picked up the device flipping it open and reading the message. The smile that had been so small on his face widened into a smirk. The male stood up placing some tools into his bag. He then pulled the hood up so it covered his face and left the warehouse shutting off the lights as he walked.

The rain poured down hard onto the city making the people run like ants all around to get out of its way.

Of course the male in question with the hood masking his face walked through it. It was just a bit of water in his mind and in truth small things like rain no longer bothered him. When he had been truly alive he would complain just like everyone else about his feet getting wet or some nonsense like that.

The male reached his destination and walked through the overgrown field on the outskirts of the city to the location in question. He opened the dead bolt and then the two other locks and entered the small shack. Inside was a gruesome sight.

Blood covered the walls and floor, tools were left scattered about and the worse sight was the man in the middle of the room. A single light bulb hanging over his head, his arms strapped to the arms of the chair and his head kept up right with a circlet style metal device that was wrapped around his forehead and around and then hanging from the ceiling.

Safety pins lay scattered around the male's body and only a few were still lodged in his neck, his fingers were visibly smashed and the signs of struggle were apparent. The male smiled from under his hood and let the backpack drop onto the floor.

From the bag he pulled out a scalpel and walked up to the man.

The man looked up at him his eyes full of fear.  
"Please I didn't do anything wrong, I have a wife and a kid, please let me go, I didn't do anything wrong" he sobbed. Kiku slowly reached up and lowered his hood with one hand. The man's eyes widened and he began to shake.

"Kiku Honda? But you're supposed to be dead" he said his voice full of shock and fear.

Kiku let the smile widened over his face the stitches stretching and pulling at his lips. He lifted the scalpel up and a small noise bubbled up from his throat. A giggle.

Then the scalpel began to move down the man's face unzipping it and he didn't stop until he had come to the chin.

The man was screaming and Kiku placed his fingers on the safety pin in the man's Adam's apple and pulled it out then took the scalpel and dug into his Adams apple tearing and cutting it away slowly. The man was still alive barely.

Kiku still had that smile on his face and then took the scalpel for a final time and drove it straight across his face for a final time. The man gurgled up blood, then with a final jerk stopped moving.

Kiku turned away from the body and went over to a wall and took up a marker and crossed out the man's face he had just killed. All the face's linked to one face in the middle. The one who had made him what he was.

He turned away and began to clean up, pulling the head from his trap with a delightful snap and a gush of blood. He grabbed the body and dragged it down a step of stairs into another room, an incinerator on the opposite wall. He threw the body in and pressed the large red button, and watched the body go up in flames burning. Kiku didn't feel regret, didn't feel remorse or even bad. The man had deserved it and so would all the others.

Once the body had burned completely he turned off the machine and left.

The rain began to wash off the blood on his body removing the evidence. He stopped into a store that was run down and no one paid any attention to him. He picked up some soft food that he could slip past his stitches and paid for it, his face covered and the clerk eyed him wondering why he kept his face hidden.

He finally came back to the warehouse. The only place he called home anymore.

He opened into a smaller room complete with a bed and small table. He quickly heated up his oatmeal and managing to open his lips enough to slide enough in to call it a meal. He then kicked off his shoes and slid into the beat down bed. His mind was still running and thoughts of how to get his full revenge still consumed him.

He shut his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep and rather chaotic sleep.

* * *

So there we go. That's all I got for you right now. So please review and give me your opinions and idea's. HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
